A Cure for Everything
by I Am Raskolnikov
Summary: Shuichi was not feeling particularly great. Eiri, however, had a tried-and-true cure that was just right for the problem. WARNING: LEMON


All right, guys. My friends requested that I make a Gravitation yaoi fanfiction for them. As such, I would be honored to make them one. Here goes!

* * *

><p>Shuichi Shindou, the baby-faced lead of rising band Bad Luck, had awoken that morning with a terrible cough. His throat was raw, and when he opened his mouth, he realized how much it hurt; to try singing was suicide. Unfortunately, on the very day he had fallen sick, Bad Luck was to perform on one of the largest stages in the nation, before an audience of what could very well have constituted thousands upon thousands of screaming fans. The band's development in the past few months was startling; having drawn a surprising amount of attention, they had a large following, and he knew that this could be one of their deciding performances; a number of reporters had also appeared there, eager to hear about this outstanding young talent. Cancelling the show was completely out of the question; the day their manager had declared, "Even if there's a flood or an earthquake, the show must go on. This is our biggest gig yet and we can't afford to blow it."<p>

Crawling out of bed, he messily ran his hands through his hair and slipped into a black t-shirt and faded blue jeans. His head was pounding, and he could barely stand up straight, grasping at any nearby furniture. Then, picking up his cell phone, he realized he had one text from his lover, romance novelist Eiri Yuki.

"I'll be at your show tonight. Don't let me down."

Sighing, Shuichi whispered to himself, "I'll try," before coughing profusely. It hurt even to whisper, and he knew that he didn't sound like a strong, confident singer, but like a weak, awkward child.

He arrived at the auditorium about thirty minutes late. Rushing onto the stage he nodded to his two fellow bandmates, Hiroshi Nakano and Suguru Fujisaki, who nodded back, clearly annoyed with their leader's failure to be punctual on the most important night of their lives. Unlike Shuichi, they were both prepared to perform, to make a name for themselves in the music industry and to bask in the limelight. Assuming their positions on the stage, they gestured at Shuichi to take center stage.

The performance was disastrous. Although the two instrumentalists shone like never before, Shuichi was constantly hoarse, barely audible despite his microphone only a few centimeters from his lips. He coughed nearly constantly, and at times his coughing drowned out Hiroshi's guitar solos. During their grand finale, as Shuichi attempted to get louder and louder, trying to hit notes that were normally out of his vocal range, he ended the song on a feeble squeak while Hiroshi and Suguru played their hearts out.

Disgraced and unable to look anyone in the eye, as Shuichi made for the exit, he was met by Eiri, who was drumming his fingers against the hood of his car, leaning against the door. Gesturing at Shuichi to get in, he drew no quarter in attacking his now captive audience.

"You fucking sucked. What the hell is wrong with you?"

Shuichi wanted to cry. "I know, I know, I'm sorry! I'm really really sick today, and I was okay yesterday. It's just that this morning I -" He began to cough, practically convulsing and holding his throat. It burned like fire.

"Jesus, it's really bad, isn't it?" Eiri's features softened slightly. "All right. You're staying with me tonight; I'll take care of you."

As he turned into his garage and shut the door, Eiri picked up the shivering boy and carried him all the way to the bedroom, laying him against the sheets of Egyptian satin. Undressing himself, he drew the covers and pulled Shuichi close. "I know you're tired and you don't feel so great. Tell you what: why don't I undress you?"

Slipping Shuichi's shirt off, he reached down his lover's pants and felt around. "You know... I think I know how to treat you."

Shuichi looked up. "How?"

"I'll show you."

Eiri let his underwear drop to his knees. Turning off the lights, he lit some scented candles and grabbed Shuichi around the waist, pulling down the boy's shorts and feeling his penis. As he tried to retract the boy's foreskin, however, he realized that it was stuck. "Wow, what's up with you?" Eiri grunted.

"I have phimosis. This is actually very painful, and I don't think I can pull it back." Shuichi retorted.

"Nonsense! Just be a man for once and let me do my thing!"

Eiri continued tugging on the foreskin, causing it to become red, his nails digging into Shuichi's erect penis. Then, with one last tug, he tore part of the foreskin, causing Shuichi to scream. Blood started to leak down Shuichi's legs, all over the sheets, and Shuichi was able to break out of his lover's embrace to nurse his own now-bleeding penis, examining it in the candlelight. "Jesus Christ! What the hell is wrong with you? Did your ex do this with you when she was jacking you off?"

Smirking, Eiri just grabbed Shuichi again and forced him down onto the sheets, preparing to thrust his circumcised penis into the boy's gaping mouth. Shuichi accepted the bulk of it, feeling his lover's golden pubic hair brushing up against his velveteen cheeks, taking it with a sense of relish. It almost felt like a throat lozenge of sorts, until he began to cough again, forcing him to bite down on the penis. His canines dug against its base, embedding themselves into Eiri's scrotum. Then, rising to a sitting position, he started to spit up the blood, all over Eiri's chest, as Eiri looked down at the crimson pool his scrotum was leaving on his pure white sheets.

However, he was only warming up. Flipping the protesting Shuichi onto his stomach, he began to thrust all eight inches of his erect penis into Shuichi's tight brown anus with as much force as he could muster. Faster and faster he went until it started to hurt; rupturing the wall of the rectum and causing even more blood to leak out onto the sheets. It was a terrible shame, he thought; his ex-girlfriend had imported those sheets from Egypt as a birthday present. Though he never thanked her for them, they were incredibly valuable to him because they reminded him of her; moreover, the sheets were unbelievably expensive, and his girlfriend underwent an enormous ordeal in purchasing them.

Additionally, as a consequence of their passionate coitus, Shuichi's anus was starting to give way. The muscles were quivering, and as they were unused to the immense pressure Eiri was applying with his gargantuan penis, a number of fissures were starting to form, all around the outer ring until it somewhat resembled a bloody sun. Eiri didn't care, however, and ejaculated inside his lover, pulling out and leaving a trail of semen that mixed with the blood as it leaked out of Shuichi's anus. Rolling onto his back, Eiri reached for a cigarette, lit it on one of the candles, and allowed himself to relax, while Shuichi crawled out of bed, heading for the bathroom, dripping blood and semen as he staggered.

Going was not going to be a pleasant process after what had ensued in the past fifteen minutes.


End file.
